Broken Wings
by Kara97
Summary: Jucas reflects on Judith Temple his  relatonship with her.


American Gothic

I do Not owen American Gothic or any of these Characters all credit belongs to Sam Rami Company

Summary A fter Gail confronts Lucas about Sanctuary House the drawi ng the letters how Judith was obsessed with him. He remembers the past. His relationship with Judith Temple.

Broken Wings

Gail had just stormed out his office after confronting him over her Aunt Judith. She had left the files she had found at Sanctuary House. He pulled the files over to ng he looked over the drawings. Several beautiful sel f-portraits of Judith. Running his fingers over the drawings her lips, her hair.

He remembered, Her hair had been glowing in the firelight . Merly had run and hid in her room. Lucas had grabbed Judith forcing her back and kissing her brutally he kicked the door shut and dragged her down onto the floor. Her pink lips had been firm and supple he had enjoyed suckl ing on them.

She had screamed and fought him twisting and bucking but he had been determined. He was ready and he took what he wanted. He had taken his time, owning her through his touch branding her. Her screams had turned to moans of pain, he had exhausted her.

He had needed more than loving from her, he had needed a child so he was though filling her again and again with semen. He hadn't stopped until he was shaki ng and spent . He remember he had been flushed red from so many climaxes.

"Shh Honey it's ok I'm done I promise I won't hurt you anymore." Lucas had drawled

J udith had begun to cry harder.

He had looked down at J udith, she was crying her face turned to the side refusing to look at him. He had forced her to look at him by kissing her harshly biting her li ps. She had needed care .He felt she'd been punished enough. Picking her up off the floor Judi th was limp her resistance had gone.

Taking her into the bathroom he ran a warm bath, placed her in the tub and washed away her blood and his seed. He washed her using his touch to heal the bruises. He picked her up and dried her and took her to her room he dressed her and put her to bed. Spent she had fallen into a troubled sleep .

He knew Gage was busy wi th his sister-in-law and wouldn't be home that night.

Judith

She was **finally his** but broken .

**Judith had learned that you do not say no to Lucas Buck.**

**Lucas had **watched her all night thengotten dressed about four in the mourning his body was so relaxed . It had been so good after so long he had touched her. The only regret he had was that he had to take pleasure from her. He had left before dawn.

She had never come for him, that had wounded his pride. He knew he was skilled with women none of his lovers had ever complai ned of lack tenderness or being giving completion. Why couldn't she see that, other women wanted him never rejected him.

She had feared him before now it woul d(hopefully) turn to hate. it was a thin line between hate then love. to last. With one last lingering look he could see Judith in her sleep looking a bird with broken wings .

Over the following months he had watched her secretly . Gage her husband had had relations with her a few days before he had forced her. He had been keeping track of **that** as well. Gage assumed it was his child. Judith became unwell. Lucas had called in a favor from Judith's doctor.

He had the Doctor make an appointment with Gage while J udith was at Sanctuary House. The doctor had told Gage Judith couldn't have relations for the whole pregnancy and after her labor the usual time women needed to heal. The doctor had stressed she could have no intercourse at all.

When Judith became sick, then large with his child he stayed away from her. He knew from his work as a police officer the less she saw him the better she could cope with her pregnancy.

He was able to observe her and see her get better over time. He had tested her response to him. Staying far enough from her, that she saw him from a distance. She had not run screaming but he had seen her hands shake, he face go white then green. A concerned person had helped her to her car. He had over heard the conversation Judith claim a digestive issue.

After that he stayed completely out of sight he had broken her resistence, he felt sure that in time. She would never defy him after thier child was born he would have the trump card. Obligation. He was certain he could mantain more **gentle relations** between them.

He watched her house, kept an eye on Gage. Gage seemed to be treating Judith better than he ever had.

Lucas thought Gage knew Lucas was watching him. He probably thought Lucas had heard of his abusive behavior so he was on his best manners. He was very careful letting Gage see him often enough to know he was being observed but not Judith.

He had waited for her begin **hating** him. If **he was not able to appeal to her rage. Begin a confrontation that would have ended in pure animal rutting if she gave into the hate. She had never given in to her hate,or she would have really been his. Judith was Judith, gentle and kind with out malice **.

Judith had been a unique woman, he had underestimated her strength. Lucas had believed claiming his son after her labor. Would have been his finally victory. His woman and his son. Judith would have finally submitted to him. Up until her last moments he had thought her could tame her, make her come to him because she had to for Caleb sake.

He had seen a side of Judith then, he had never expected. A **warrior's heart** had resided inside that gentle lovely bosom that he had so forcefully taken. She had cursed him gentle sweet Judith had cursed him to Hell and explained that Caleb was her son.

That God willing Caleb would never know him and that two-timing hard drinking Gage would be the only father Caleb would ever know. That is when his rage had over taken him that Judith would **deny** him his son

He had planned so careful ly thinking he would call the tune after Caleb's birth. Judith had been as wise as she had been kind. She had **out matched** him.

Because Judith was married and everyone knew her to be faithful . No one would believe him if he asserted paternity. In fact as much influence as he had in Trinity his reputation would suffer if he was named in an adultery trial.

That's when he pushed her out the window. He had **never** been **defeated** before, in his life no one had ever out witted him.

Judith whom he had in every way a man can have a women had not been broken at all. He had seen her face at the end when she was falling she had smiled at him. Right before she realized he would push her out the window. Judith had been content and free of fear.

MerlyAnn was so clearly Judith's daughter, just look at all the trouble that she was causing as much havoc as her mother had alive.

Ah these Temple women he certainly respected them. Even as he killed them he knew he'd met his match in them.

Judith his broken winged bird had mended her wings and flown away beyond his reach. She had understood the depth of his desire for her. Looking back at some point Judith had made him.

Known his intentions that he would be coming back not just for Caleb but for her.

Scared and traumatized she had planed a way out for herself and her son. Using his desire against him. Lucas realized he must have looked like a hungry dog drooingl for a rare steak. Well he had been younger then and less crafty.

In her rape she had learned Lucas completely his sense of ownership, his ruthless resolve. She knew death would be her only release.

Realizing how Judith had completely comprehended his nature. She had know he would never let Gage touch her again. That he would never let anyone else hurt her. She was a devout christian so she couldn't wouldn't, kill herself. She also knew that as soon as she was healed from Cal eb's birth. Lucas would be back for her that he wanted her. Whenever Gage was drinking or sleeping a round.

She knew Lucas would come and she now knew she'd either have to give in or be taken period. So she had provoked him at his weakest link defiance.

Defiance never failed to rile him. But what she had done had been a complete pride in shambles had He snapped and killed.

She had made a great escape. A rare bird. He would have to watch Gail closely . She was a relative of Judith.

Lucas would never again under-estimate a relative of Judith. Gail knew him but if she ever trully learned his ablity and depth of his hungers she would run screaming from him and Trintiy as fast as she could.

Then look at Merly Ann her **mother's daughter** to the bone. Fighting him and winning and she was **Dead**.

Lucas put his chin on his fist, resting his elbow on his desk and remembered Judith Temple.

**Women**


End file.
